Season Parallels
Pilot - Audition *Finn sings in the shower/ Sam sings in the shower *Opening montage that ends with a red slushy to the face – Rachel/Kurt Showmance - Britney/Brittany *Sexual performance at pep rally – Push It/Toxic *Brittanys first appearance/Brittanys first solo Acafellas - Grilled Cheesus *Mention of the annual Sing-a-long Sound of Music *Kurt and Mercedes have a bump in their friendship – Mercede’s crush/ religious differences Preggers - Duets *Kurt tells Finn he isn’t gay/Sam tells Quinn he isn’t gay *Finn approaches Quinn in the hallway. She tells him she’s pregnant/Rachel approaches Kurt in the hallway. He says “Not another pregnancy”. *Quinn reveals her pregnancy but lies about it. She said to Finn it's his baby./Sam reveals to Quinn that he's got a secret he's ashamed of. He said he dyed his hair to look popular as the new transfer student. The Rhodes Not Taken - The Rocky Horror Glee Show *The students do a performance with an adult – April/Carl *The school musical is put on (Cabaret in 1x5, Rocky Horror in 2x5) *Emma says to Will "So you ''have ''had feelings for someone other than your wife," implying that she's jealous of April/Will is jealous of Carl Vitamin D - Never Been Kissed *Glee club has a weird fad – using anti-drowsy drugs/ imagining Beiste *Boys vs Girls Mash-Up *Boys perform a Bon Jovi song while wearing leather jackets/Girls perform a Bon Jovi song while wearing leather jackets *The Glee kids get drugs from Terri, which leads to her being fired/The Glee kids imagine Beiste, which almost leads to her resigning Throwdown - The Substitute *Sue tries to turn the Glee club against Will – dividing the kids by minority/ giving Holly Will’s job *Finn mentions Gwyneth Paltrow/Finn dances with Holly Holiday/Gwyneth Paltrow. *Terri offers Will advice/Terri takes care of Will when he's sick Mash-Up - Furt *Wedding Theme (Emma's wedding/Burt and Caroles Wedding) *Emma and Ken were going to marry in Hawaii/Carole and Burt were going to honeymoon in Hawaii but neither happens *Will teaches Emma how to Dance/Kurt teaches Finn how to Dance. *"Puckleberry" (Puck/Rachel) happens/Finn mentions "Puckleberry" *Karofsky first appears/Karofsky's dad first appears *The Glee kids are slushied by bullies/Tina mentions that everyone on Glee has been bullied, but what Karosky is doing to Kurt is much, much more severe Wheels - Special Education *Kurt and Rachel both sing Defying Gravity/ Kurt and Rachel both sing Don’t Cry for Me Argentina *"Wheels" focuses on Artie's physical disability and introduces two characters with mental disabilities (Becky and Jean)/the term "special education" refers to students with disabilities *Tina and Artie begin dating/Tina tells Artie that she thinks Mike and Brittany are cheating on them with each other Ballad - A Very Glee Christmas *Kurt admits he’s in love with Finn/ Kurt admits he’s in love with Blaine *Kurt helps Finn practice/Kurt helps Blaine practice *Rachel cleans Mr. Schuester's house and he drives her home/Rachel invites Mr. Schuester to her house for Christmas Eve, and he declines *Mr. Schue is surprised to see Rachel at his house/Mr. Schue is surprised to see Sue and the Glee Club (including Rachel) at his house *Both episodes include one scene at Mr. Schue's house Hairography - The Sue Sylvester Shuffle *New Directions performs with Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir/New Directions performs with the Football team. *Sue tries to destroy Glee Club by demanding that Will give him the setlist/Sue makes Santana, Brittany, and Quinn choose between Cheerios and Glee Club Mattress - Silly Love Songs *Public Performance: Jump/When I Get You Alone *Mention of possible disqualification New Directions/Warblers Sectionals - Comeback *Finn breaks up with Quinn/Sam breaks up with Quinn *Sue tries to destroy Glee but is unsuccessful/Sue tries to destroy Mercedes and Rachel's friendship but is unsuccesful *Kurt doesn't have much of a plot in this episode/Kurt doesn't appear at all in this episode Hell-O - Blame It On The Alcohol *Rachel falls in love with a boy from another school- Jesse/ Blaine *Shelby goes home with Will and kisses him/Beiste goes home with Will and kisses him *In both episodes, Will does something he regrets (making out with Shelby/drunk dialing Emma) *We see Rachel's mom for the first time/We see Rachel's basement for the first time. The Power of Madonna - Sexy﻿ *Emma reconsiders having sex positively/ negatively *Rachel decides she's not ready to lose her virginity/Rachel reaffirms her choice to stay a virgin *Will makes out with Emma/Will makes out with Holly﻿ *Both episodes feature the topic of sex/ virginity Home - Original Song *Kurt sings a song that impact the boy he likes: Finn/Blaine. *While once rejected, Kurt's feelings are finally reciprocated: Finn/Blaine. *Mercedes sings a song with her accepting herself: Beautiful/ Hell To The No *Quinn starts a friendship with an unlikely person: Mercedes/Rachel. *A song is sung about a second chance to make things right: Home/Get It Right *Pavarotti dies, which leads to Blaine and Kurt getting together/April's wealthy boyfriend dies, which leads to her going sober Bad Reputation - A Night Of Neglect *New Directions sings songs that have a bad reputation/New Directions sings songs that are underappreciated. Laryngitis - Born This Way *A Sammy Davis, Jr. song is performed: The Lady Is a Tramp/I've Gotta Be Me Non-Episode Specific *Rachel puts a picture of Jesse in her locker after their first meeting/Kurt puts a picture of Blaine in his locker after their first meeting. *Glee club uses a substitute for sectionals – Jacob/Lauren (but Lauren is not a replacement, is a regular member). *Ken Tanaka makes the football players choose between football and Glee/Sue makes the Cheerios choose between cheering and Glee. *Quinn tries to keep her pregnancy a secret/Dave tries to keep his homosexuality a secret. *Rachel starts a relationship with a rival glee club/Kurt starts a relationship with a rival glee club. *In both of the boys vs girls mash-up competitions (Vitamin D and Never Been Kissed) a Bon Jovi song is mashed up (It's My Life/Confessions Part 2 - Vitamin D; Start Me Up/Living on a Prayer - Never Been Kissed) *Quinn wipes a slushie off Finn/Quinn wipes a slushie off Sam. *Quinn tells an implausible lie to Finn to cover up how she got pregnant/ Quinn tells an implausible lie to Sam to cover up how she got Mono. *Quinn cheats on her boyfriends: Finn with Puck/ Sam with Finn. *Quinn lies to Finn about getting pregnant in the hottub/Finn finds out you can't get pregnant in the hottub. *Last Regionals, Rachel told Finn break a leg. Now in Original Song, Finn told Rachel break a leg. *Rachel speculates about Quinn's pregnancy/Kurt speculates about Sam's sexuality. *Finn breaks up with Quinn in the sectionals episode/Finn breaks up with Rachel in the sectionals episode *Before New Directions leave for Sectionals in Season 1, Emma and Will are standing outside the bus; where Will is disappointed because he can't go with the kids, and Rachel sticks her head out the window and sadly watches him as he walks away. This scene is paralleled in Season 2, when Emma approaches Will outside the bus before they leave for Sectionals, and she tells him that she won't be able to go with them. This makes Will sad, and Rachel sticks her head out the door and tells him to come on the bus. *Season 1 at Sectionals their set list is stolen and they have lost hopes of winning yet they do win/Season 2 Special Education everybody hates each other and do not want to perform with a specific person yet they still win